Warlock Talents
Affliction ลดความสามารถในการเคลื่อไหวของศัตรู 30% เป็นเวลา 12 วินาที. สัตรูตัวนึงสามารถมี Curse จาก Warlock ได้อย่างละ Curse เดียว. | style="text-align: center;"|30 | style="text-align: center;"|1 |- ! Shadow Embrace | สกิล Shadow Bolt และ Haunt ทำให้เกิด Shadow Embrace, เพิ่มความเสียหายจาก DoT สกิลของเราแก่ศัตรู 1/2/3/4/5%, และลด HoT ที่มีผลต่อศัตรู 2/4/6/8/10%. มีระยะเวลา 12 วินาที. สามารถ stack ได้ 3 ครั้ง | style="text-align: center;"|30 | style="text-align: center;"|5 |- ! Siphon Life | เมื่อคุณทำให้ศัตรูบาดเจ็บด้วยสกิล Corruption คุณจะได้รับการรักษาเท่ากับ % ความเสียหายที่สร้างให้แก่ศัตรู นอกจากนั้น ความเสียหายแบบ DoT ของสกิล Corruption, Seed of Corruption และ Unstable Affliction เพิ่มขึ้นอีก 5% | style="text-align: center;"|30 | style="text-align: center;"|1 |- ! Improved Felhunter | Felhunter ของคุณจะได้คืน 4/5% ของมานาเต็มของมันทุกครั้งเมื่อมันใช้สกิล Shadow Bite และ cooldown ของสกิล Shadowbite นี้จะลดลง 2/4 วินาที นอกจากนั้น ยังเพิ่มประสิทธิภาพของสกิล Fel Intelligence ของ Felhunter อีก 5/10% | style="text-align: center;"|35 | style="text-align: center;"|2 |- ! Shadow Mastery | เพิ่มความเสียหายหรือเพิ่มการดูดเลือด ให้แก่สกิลในเครื่อข่าย Shadow ของคุณ และยังเพิ่มประสิทธิภาพของสกิล Shadow Bite ของ Felhunter ของคุณอีก 3/6/9/12/15% | style="text-align: center;"|35 | style="text-align: center;"|5 |- ! Contagion | เพิ่มประสิทธิภาพของสกิล Curse of Agony Corruption และ Seed of Corruption อีก 1/2/3/4/5% และเพิ่มประสิทธิภาพในการต้านทาน Dispel ของสกิลในเครือข่าย Affliction และ DoT อีก 6/12/18/24/30% | style="text-align: center;"| | style="text-align: center;"| |- ! Dark Pact | ดูดมานา 305(305/440/545/700/1200)(5 อันดับ) ของสัตว์ปีศาจที่คุณเสกออกมา คืน 100% ของมานาที่ดูดมาให้แก่คุณ | style="text-align: center;"|40 | style="text-align: center;"|1 |- ! Eradication | เมื่อคุณสร้างความเสียหายให้แก่ศัตรูด้วยสกิล Corruption, คุณมีโอกาส 6% ที่จะเพิ่มความเร็วในการร่ายสกิลของคุณอีก 6/12/20% เป็นระยะเวลา 10 วินาที | style="text-align: center;"|40 | style="text-align: center;"|3 |- ! Improved Howl of Terror | ลดเวลาในการร่ายสกิล Howl of Terror 0.8/1.5 วินาที | style="text-align: center;"|45 | style="text-align: center;"|2 |- ! Malediction | เพิ่ม Spell Damage ของคุณอีก 1/2/3% และเพิ่มโอกาสในการ Critical Strike ด้วยสกิล DoT ของ Corruption และ Unstable Affliction อีก 3/6/9%. | style="text-align: center;"|45 | style="text-align: center;"|3 |- ! Death's Embrace | Increases the amount drained by your Drain Life by 10/20/30% while your health is at or below 20% health, and increases the damage done by your Shadow spells by 4/8/12% when your target is at or below 35% health. | style="text-align: center;"|50 | style="text-align: center;"|3 |- ! Pandemic | Grants the periodic damage from your Corruption and Unstable Affliction spells the ability to critically hit for 100% increased damage, and increases the critical strike damage bonus of your Haunt spell by 100%. | style="text-align: center;"|50 | style="text-align: center;"|1 |- ! Unstable Affliction | Shadow energy slowly destroys the target, causing 1150(Rank5) damage over 15 sec. In addition, if the Unstable Affliction is dispelled it will cause 2070(Rank5) damage to the dispeller and silence them for 5 sec. Only one Unstable Affliction or Immolate per Warlock can be active on any one target. | style="text-align: center;"|50 | style="text-align: center;"|1 |- ! Everlasting Affliction | Your Corruption and Unstable Affliction spells gain an additional 1/2/3/4/5% of your bonus spell damage, and your Drain Life, Drain Soul, Shadow Bolt, and Haunt spells have a 20/40/60/80/100% chance to reset the duration of your Corruption spell on the target. | style="text-align: center;"|55 | style="text-align: center;"|1 |- ! Haunt | You send a ghostly soul into the target, dealing 645 to 753 (Rank4) Shadow damage and increasing all damage done by your Shadow damage-over-time effects on the target by 20% for 12 sec. When the Haunt spell ends or is dispelled, the soul returns to you, healing you for 100% of the damage it did to the target. | style="text-align: center;"|60 | style="text-align: center;"|1 |} Demonology ลดcast time 5.5 sec และลด Mana cost 50%. ในการทำพิธีอัญเชิญ Imp, Voidwalker, Succubus, Felhunter or Felguard ในครั้งถัดไป | style="text-align: center;"|20 | style="text-align: center;"|1 |- ! Improved Succubus | ลดcast time ของSuccubus' Seduction ลงไป 22/44/66%, และเพิ่มเวลาการแสดงผลของSuccubus' Seduction และ Lesser Invisibility ขึ้นไปอีก10/20/30%. | style="text-align: center;"|20 | style="text-align: center;"|3 |- ! Soul Link | ขณะที่ใช้soul link, 20% ของความเสียหายที่กระทำต่อwarlock จะแบ่งไปให้กับ Imp, Voidwalker, Succubus, Felhunter, Felguard, หรือ enslaved demon แต่ว่าความเสียหายที่ถูกแบ่งไปให้กับdemonไม่สามารถป้องกันได้ และsoullinkมีผลเฉพาะเวลาที่ อสูรรับใช้อยู่ภายใต้การควบคุมของwarlockเท่านั้น | style="text-align: center;"|20 | style="text-align: center;"|1 |- ! Master Summoner | ลดcasting time ในการทำพิธีอัญเชิญ Imp, Voidwalker, Succubus, Felhunter and Fel Guard spells ลงไป2/4 sec and ลด Mana cost ลงไป20/40%. | style="text-align: center;"|25 | style="text-align: center;"|1 |- ! Unholy Power | เพิ่มความเสียหายที่กระทำโดยVoidwalker, Succubus, Felhunter and การโจมตีแบบประชิดตัวของFelguard และ Imp's Firebolt ขึ้นไปอีก 4/8/12/16/20%. | style="text-align: center;"|25 | style="text-align: center;"|5 |- ! Mana Feed | เมื่อmanaของwarlockเพิ่มโดยการDrain Mana หรือ Life Tap อสูรรับใช้จะได้manaเพิ่มขึ้นเป้น100%ของmanaที่warlockได้เพิ่ม | style="text-align: center;"|30 | style="text-align: center;"|1 |- ! Master Conjuror | เพิ่มstatusที่ได้จากการใช้ Firestone และ Spellstone ขึ้นไปอีก 150/300%. | style="text-align: center;"|30 | style="text-align: center;"|2 |- ! Master Demonologist | | style="text-align: center;"|35 | style="text-align: center;"|5 |- ! Demonic Empowerment | | style="text-align: center;"|40 | style="text-align: center;"|1 |- ! Demonic Knowledge | เพิ่มspell damage ของ warlock โดยคิดจาก 4/8/12% ผลรวมของ Stamina และ Intellectของอสูรรับใช้. | style="text-align: center;"|40 | style="text-align: center;"|3 |- ! Demonic Resilience | โอกาสติดcriticalของความเสียหายที่โจมตีใส่warlockลดลงไป1/2/3% และ ความเสียหายที่กระทำต่ออสูรรับใช้ลดลงไป 5/10/15%. | style="text-align: center;"|40 | style="text-align: center;"|3 |- ! Decimation | เมื่อใช้warlock Shadowbolt, Incinerate หรือ Soul Fire ในขณะที่เป้าหมายเลือดต่ำกว่า35%,cast time ของ Soul Fire ครั้งต่อไปจะลดลง 20/40% เป็นเวลา 10 sec. รวมทั้งใช้SoulFireไม่เสียsoulshardในขณะที่Decimationยังแสดงผลอยู่. | style="text-align: center;"|45 | style="text-align: center;"|2 |- ! Demonic Tactics | เพื่มโอกาสโจมตีติดcriticialทั้งกายภาพแล้วเวทย์มนต์ให้แก่warlockและอสูรรับใช้ขึ้นไปอีก2/4/6/8/10%. | style="text-align: center;"|45 | style="text-align: center;"|5 |- ! Improved Demonic Tactics | เพิ่มโอกาสติดcriticalของอสูรรับใช้ โดยคิดจาก 10/20/30% ของโอกาสติดCritcalของwarlock | style="text-align: center;"|50 | style="text-align: center;"|3 |- ! Nemesis | cooldown ของ Demonic Empowerment, Metamorphosis, and Fel Domination ลดลงไป 10/20/30%. | style="text-align: center;"|50 | style="text-align: center;"|3 |- ! Summon Felguard | warlockสามารถทำพิธีอัญเชิญFel Guardมาให้อยู่ภายใต้การควบคุมของwarlockได้. | style="text-align: center;"|50 | style="text-align: center;"|1 |- ! Demonic Pact | spell damage ของwarlock เพิ่มขั้นไป2/4/6/8/10%, and และถ้าอสูรรับใช้โจมตีติดCritical Demonic Pactจะส่งผลให้ สมาชิกร่วมparty or raid spell power เพิ่มขึ้นไปอีก 2/4/9/8/10% ของwarlock เป็นเวลา 45 sec. หากeffectเริมทำงานจะติดcooldown20วินาที. ไม่สามารถใช้ได้กับ Enslaved demons. | style="text-align: center;"|55 | style="text-align: center;"|5 |- ! Metamorphosis | | style="text-align: center;"|60 | style="text-align: center;"|1 |} Destruction Instantly blasts the target for 775 to 865(Rank10) Shadow damage. If the target dies within 5 sec of Shadowburn, and yields experience or honor, the caster gains a Soul Shard. | style="text-align: center;"|20 | style="text-align: center;"|1 |- ! Destructive Reach | Increases the range of your Destruction spells by 10/20% and reduces threat caused by Destruction spells by 10/20%. | style="text-align: center;"|25 | style="text-align: center;"|2 |- ! Improved Searing Pain | Increases the critical strike chance of your Searing Pain spell by 4/7/10%. | style="text-align: center;"|25 | style="text-align: center;"|3 |- ! Intensity | Reduces the pushback suffered from damaging attacks while casting or channeling any Destruction spell by 35/70%. | style="text-align: center;"|25 | style="text-align: center;"|2 |- ! Backlash | Increases your critical strike chance with spells by an additional 1/2/3% and gives you a 8/16/25% chance when hit by a physical attack to reduce the cast time of your next Shadow Bolt or Incinerate spell by 100%. This effect lasts 8 sec and will not occur more than once every 8 seconds. | style="text-align: center;"|30 | style="text-align: center;"|3 |- ! Devastation | Increases the critical strike chance of your Destruction spells by 5%. | style="text-align: center;"|30 | style="text-align: center;"|1 |- ! Improved Immolate | Increases the damage done by your Immolate spell by 10/20/30%. | style="text-align: center;"|30 | style="text-align: center;"|3 |- ! Emberstorm | Increases the damage done by your Fire spells by 3/6/9/12/15% and reduces the cast time of your Incinerate spell by 0.05/0.1/0.15/0.2/0.25 sec. | style="text-align: center;"|35 | style="text-align: center;"|5 |- ! Molten Core | | style="text-align: center;"|35 | style="text-align: center;"|3 |- ! Nether Protection | After being hit with a spell, you have a 10/20/30% chance to gain Nether Protection, reducing all damage by that spell school by 30% for 8 sec. | style="text-align: center;"|35 | style="text-align: center;"|3 |- ! Conflagrate | Consumes Causes an Immolate or Shadowflame effect on the enemy target to instantly deal damage equal to 60% of your Immolate or Shadowflame, and causes an additional 40% damage over 6 sec. | style="text-align: center;"|40 | style="text-align: center;"|1 |- ! Pyroclasm | When you critically strike with Searing Pain or Conflagrate, your Fire and Shadow spell damage is increased by 2/4/6% for 10 sec. | style="text-align: center;"|40 | style="text-align: center;"|3 |- ! Soul Leech | Gives your Shadow Bolt, Shadowburn, Chaos Bolt, Soul Fire, Incinerate, Searing Pain and Conflagrate spells a 10/20/30% chance to return health equal to 20% of the damage caused. | style="text-align: center;"|40 | style="text-align: center;"|3 |- ! Improved Soul Leech | Your Soul Leech effect also restores mana to you and your summoned demon equal to 1/2% of maximum mana, and has a 50/100% chance to grant up to 10 party or raid members mana regeneration equal to 1% of maximum mana per 5 sec. Lasts for 15 sec. | style="text-align: center;"|45 | style="text-align: center;"|2 |- ! Shadow and Flame | Your Shadow Bolt, Shadowburn, Chaos Bolt and Incinerate spells gain an additional 4/8/12/16/20% of your bonus spell damage effects. | style="text-align: center;"|45 | style="text-align: center;"|5 |- ! Backdraft | When you cast Conflagrate, the cast time and global cooldown of your next three Destruction spells is reduced by 10/20/30%. Lasts 15 sec. | style="text-align: center;"|50 | style="text-align: center;"|3 |- ! Empowered Imp | Increases the damage done by your Imp by 10/20/30%, and all critical hits done by your Imp have a 33/66/100% chance to increase your spell critical hit chance for your next spell by 100%. This effect lasts 8 sec. | style="text-align: center;"|50 | style="text-align: center;"|3 |- ! Shadowfury | Shadowfury is unleashed, causing 968 to 1152 (Rank5) Shadow damage and stunning all enemies within 8 yds for 3 sec. | style="text-align: center;"|50 | style="text-align: center;"|5 |- ! Fire and Brimstone | Increases the damage done by your Incinerate and Chaos Bolt spells to targets afflicted by your Immolate by 2/4/6/8/10%, and the critical strike chance of your Conflagrate spell is increased by 5/10/15/20/25%. | style="text-align: center;"|55 | style="text-align: center;"|5 |- ! Chaos Bolt | Sends a bolt of chaotic fire at the enemy, dealing 1429 to 1813(Rank4) Fire damage. Chaos Bolt cannot be resisted, and pierces through all absorption effects. | style="text-align: center;"|60 | style="text-align: center;"|1 |}